Say that I love you
by namikaze-chan
Summary: Kise Ryouta was used to get the attention of every girl in his life. He is a model, famous basketball player and attended the prestigious Kaijou high. What happened if a girl that Kise wanted is someone that didn't get affected by his charm?
1. Meet the beauty

Say that I love you

-x-

"Kise-kun, look here" his fans called him when he started his training. He waved at those fans and Kasamatsu instantly kicked him.

"ouch, senpai" Kise rub his head. "you will kill me with those kicks"

"you should practice harder! We will have a practice match next week. You have to make a good impression" Kasamatsu screamed at the poor blonde.

"of course I will. I had reduced the amount of modeling job I got"

" is it okay? Your agency won't like it" Kasamatsu asked Kise. He is worried because Kise has been such a big name. And he is signed with a famous modeling agency.

"kinda"

-x-

"Kise-kun" as usual, after his practice lots of girl come to his place and asked for his autograph. Kise smiled at greet at them, the way he used to make them swoon over him. But something unusual catch his attention, a black haired girl with waist length hair. She is a rare kind of beauty just like a Japanese doll.

"Kise-kun?" one of his fan girl asked him. Kise smiled and excused himself. he went to greet the girl that catch his attention. But Kasamatsu come as drag him back, Kise should help with the cleaning after with the other first year player.

-x-

The next day, Kise was wondering around in every class. He is determined to find that girl; she must be a student if he saw her around the gym. But he failed to find her even when he visited the second and third year classes. When he thought back, he couldn't remember whether she used the same uniform or not.

Kise heard the bell rang and he decided to halt his search and return to his class. He didn't pay any attention to his surrounding until his homeroom teacher told the class that they have the new student, she was late because she was just finished her middle school in other country.

"Please introduce yourself" Kise heard his teacher said to the new student.

"My name is Karen Yuki. Don't worry about teaching my Japanese, I can speak fluent Japanese and English" Kise heard the new student said. She has an unusual name for Japanese. Kise lifted his head to see the new student, and he saw the girl that he had been searching the whole morning. She is taller than the average Japanese girl, she must be around 178cm tall. Kise noticed that the boys around him already planned to ask her out.

"Yuki-san, why don't you wear your uniform?" one of the student asked. Kise just noticed that she is wearing a white button shirt and normal grey skirt that still hung above her knee.

"they must custom fit the uniform. All of them are too short for me"

_That explain why the teacher didn't mind her using shorter skirt _Kise thought.

" Yuki-san, how tall are you?" one of the boy asked.

"178cm"

"hai hai, let's start the first period now" the teacher dismissed the student before they asked her another question. "Yuki-san, you could sit in the second row, next to Kise-san"

Both the girl and the boy screamed. Kise ignored the class and focused on watching the girl that will be seated next to him. when she took at seat next to him, he could see she didn't wear any make up at all.

"please stop watching me" the girl suddenly told Kise. When she turned her head to him, Kise gaped. _She is beautiful _Kise thought.

-x-

That day, Kise's class had a gym period and they have to change to their gym clothes. Kise noticed that most of the girl didn't talk to Yuki. Then he remembered about Yuki's problem with Japanese sized clothes, he has the same problem too with his height.

"Yukicchi"

"what do you want Kise-san? Please don't put cchi on my name"

"do you have your gym clothes?" Kise ignored her when she said to not put –cchi after her name.

"I have. I asked for custom fitting before I arrived here."

"let's go to the gym together" Kise said happily. He noticed the glare Yuki get whenever she walked alone. Has it always be like this for her? Kise noticed she didn't give her answer but she let him walk together with her.

" Yukicchi, do you know we have a big basketball gym in Kaijo?"

"basketball?" Yuki seemed interested when she heard basketball.

"yeah. we have a strong team in here. Our coach is—" Kise talked and explaining to her about the gym and basketball team to her. she didn't give away any emotion to him, but Kise didn't realized that Yuki has give him a small smile after they have to parted way to their changing room

-x-

"look at her, that's too short, right?"

" she has a slim leg."

Kise heard various comment from his classmate about Yuki. It seems in just a few hours after meeting her, the girl have developed a mutual hatred for Yuki. This is shown clearly when Yuki have to be paired with other girl. she was the last girl and she need to find her partner in male student. Kise saw some of the male student already make a perverted comment about her.

"Yukicchi~ paired with me?" Kise happily said to Yuki. She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

-x-

At the end of the school, Kise noticed that none of the girl talked to Yuki. They seemed to avoid her or glaring at her.

"Yukicchi, you should come to my basketball practice" Kise whispered to her. she looked surprised, then Kise could see a rosy pink colored her cheek when she smiled. It caught him off guard. And for the first time, Kise Ryouta flustered in front of a girl.

"let's go. Or Kasamatsu-senpai will kicked me again" Kise said in hurry. He avoid seeing Yuki's eyes, he would act like a blabbering idiots if he did that.

"we will have a practice match with Seirin high" their coach announce. Yuki was seated in the bench. She has been happy to saw the training in Kaijo. Hayakawa was seen several times to flirt with Yuki, but he was rejected immediately. Kasamatsu looked flustered and messed up his training most of the time.

"Kise, who is that girl?" Kasamatsu whispered to Kise.

"Yukicchi? She is my new classmate"

"Kise-san. I have to get back. I will see you tomorrow"

"Wait Yukicchi, I will walk you back" Kise packed his bag. "just wait. I have to change first"

"don't worry about it. I am used to walk alone" Yuki told him. then Kise saw Kasamatsu stopped her and offered to walk her home. And Yuki couldn't disagree with Kasamatsu because he is already changed. And Kasamatsu insisted that it is not safe for her to walk left the gym together.

Kise couldn't take his eyes off his team captain until he was disappeared from his point of view.

-x-

"Yukicchi" Kise said the first thing he entered his classroom. He saw her already using her school outfit and she didn't look too out of place with it. "do you have something to do this afternoon?"

"I might watch the basketball practice again" Yuki said while she put the book she had been reading.

"do you want to come with me? You have to see Kurokocchi" Kise said excitedly.

"kurokocchi?"

"my teammate from middle school. He is an amazing player. I want you to meet him."

"okay" Yuki couldn't say no to the excited look Kise give to her. she saw Kise smiled widely when the bell suddenly rang.

-x-

When they arrived in Seirin, Kise and Yuki attract too many attention from the student in Seirin high. Kise was known as a model while Yuki with her unusual height and pretty face.

"Kise-san, I don't think we could secretly watch Kuroko-san playing" Yuki said while she saw how many attention she get. Kise told her earlier that he want to watch Kuroko secretly.

Inside the gym, Yuki saw a very different atmosphere from Kaijo's gym. She could see one female student trained them. then she saw a very eye catching red head player and he has played the game wildly.

"let's watched from here" Kise told Yuki. He put down his bag and leaned to the stage behind him. Yuki followed him.

"anou, are you Kise Ryouta?" Yuki saw a group of Seirin's female student visiting them. some of them bring a magazine and a pen with them.

"eeh" Kise look back and forth between Yuki and his fans. It seems Yuki didn't know about his job as a model. "yeah.."

"can you signed this for me?" the girl pull a magazine with them. then her friend pull out the same magazine. And suddenly Yuki could see a line of girls wanted to asked for Kise's signature.

"who are you?" the girl said when she saw Yuki standing next to Kise. "are you his girlfriend?"

"no. " Kise heard Yuki answered them coldly. Then Kise catched Kuroko's eyes and Kuroko greeted him.

"sorry, err.. Could you leave me for a minutes?" Kise asked his fans. Then as suddenly as before, the fans leaving the gym and the boy could see Yuki standing next to Kise.

"what are you doing?" one of the player asked Kise.

"when I heard our school will be playing against Seirin. I remembered Kurokocchi went here" Kise said. he walk to the group. "Yukicchi, come here" Kise called her. Yuki walked to where Kise was standing and the boy in basketball team gaped at the female standing before them.

"Yukicchi, this is Kurokocchi. We were the best of friend in middle school".

"my name is Yuki Karen" Yuki introduced herself. "Kuroko Tetsuya" Yuki heard the blue haired player answered.

Yuki watched the blue haired player in front of her. Kuroko didn't seem to check her out like any other player, nor did he seem to care that the girl standing in front of him is taller than him.

"Kise Ryouta. Though he started playing basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense get him to Teiko as regular in a heartbeat" Yuki heard one of the Seirin's player read an article in a sport magazine. "when he has less experience than the other four, he's rapidly improving al-a rounder"

"since your second year?" Yuki asked Kise.

"ah yeah, but that article was over exaggerated. I was the weakest amongst the other four. I was glad to be called the Generation of Miracle" Kise nervously said.

"Generation of Miracle? What is that?" Yuki asked Kise.

"ah, Yukicchi you were not in Japan. It was a title given to my basketball team in my middle school" Kise tried to explain it shortly. Yuki looked excited and interested when she hear about it.

"because I am the weakest, they bullied me and Kurokocchi all the time"

"that's not happened to me" Kuroko answer bluntly.

"what? It was just me?" Kise faked crying when he heard that.

"Maybe because you don't have any presence" Yuki said bluntly. But Kuroko didn't seemed to be bothered by her words.

"Yukicchi!' Kise pushed Yuki to her side and catch the ball that was dangerously aimed and close to where Yuki was standing. The ball was supposed to be aimed at Kise's direction but Yuki was standing too close to Kise. The only option to saved her from getting hit by that ball was to pushed her. Since Yuki was not prepared to be pushed, she lost her balance and fell down.

"Are you okay?" Kise run to where Yuki has fall and he kneeled down. he saw a scratch on Yuki's knee. "I am okay. Just a little scratch"

"Kagami-kun" the whole team shouted at the one who threw the ball.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greeted us" the boy Yuki assumed to be Kagami, said.

"why don't you play a little game with me?"

" if a game you want" Kise stand and walked to where the read head was standing. Yuki could see he was furious. "I will gladly play against you and I make sure that I will beat you every time"

'Kise-kun" Yuki saw Kuroko was worried. The girl Yuki assumed was Seirin's manager come and brought a bandage to her. "sorry" she said to Yuki.

"don't worry about it" Yuki assured her. "but you don't have to endangered Yukicchi" Yuki heard Kise told the read head player.

"this could be bad" Yuki heard Kuroko suddenly said. she saw Kise and Kagami already in the playing mode. Kise dribbled the ball and he went passed Kagami. Then Yuki saw Kise copying exactly what Kagami did few minutes earlier. He turned around and he jumped to shoot the ball. Kagami tried to stop Kise but failed. And Kagami fell down to the floor.

"he learned to play as soon as he sees them and make it his own play" Yuki heard Kuroko explain to them. the whole team looked tense when they watched Kise's game.

"Kuroko, your friend way too good" one of the Seirin player said.

"I don't know that person. He has improved far more quickly than expected" Yuki heard Kuroko said. it seemed the goof ball is someone with amazing copying ability. Yuki now understand the meaning 'don't judge a book by its cover' when he watched Kise.

" this is disappointing" Kise said loudly. "after you endangered Yukicchi and challenged me, this is what I get?"

Then Kise walk to where Yuki was standing and he take a look at Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, I am disappointed in your choice. You should join Kaijo with me" Kise said. Yuki, who was standing next to Kuroko was surprised to hear that.

"I have to refuse. I promised Kagami-kun that I will beat the Generation of Miracle"

"is that so? This is so unlike you Kurokocchi." Kise shouted. Yuki could see how upset Kise with Kuroko's answer she decided to step in.

"Kise-san. This is what Kuroko-san has decided. You have to support him"

"Yukicchi.."

Suddenly Yuki could hear Kagami laughed and she feel irritated all the sudden. She did what other person never expected her. she slapped Kagami.

"Kagami-san, was it?" Yuki said calmly. " I was hoping to see a good game tomorrow"

Yuki used her index finger to pointed at Kagami's chest. Then with slow and deadly voice she said. "You should be able to beat the weakest of the bunch if you said you want to beat the whole Generation of Miracle. If you failed to do that, don't ever said you want to beat Generation of Miracle"

* * *

AN

I have been playing around with the idea of Kise fall in love.. and then this story happen..  
it's hard to develop Yuki.. and it took lots of time to write this one chapter..

should I continue this? at first I want to make this as sister story for my other story "A king shadow" when I realized.. the height factor in this

and I have another idea planned for this story and that story.. soo I decided to put the story in Kaijo. then the more I watched kurobasu.. the more interesting it is to make the story set in Kaijo

also.. a little spoiler.. I had this idea to changed the match between Kaijo and Seirin .


	2. I will cheer for you

AN: here is chapter two~ I give a little change in the end of this chpater.. hope you like this XD  
don't forget to review to this chapter too~

-x-

"Yuki-san" Yuki heard someone called her. When she turned around, she saw Kasamatsu was the one who called her name.

"Kasamatsu-senpai. Good morning"

"err g-good m-mo-morning" Kasamatsu looked flustered. He didn't even try to look at Yuki's eyes.

"I won't bite" hearing that comment, Kasamatsu laugh nervously. Maybe he wasn't used to be close with another female; it made him nervous just being in her proximity.

"Yuki-san, are you coming to our match today?"

"I will. I want to see the red head player from Seirin, he gave me an interesting experience yesterday"

"you were visiting Seirin? With whom?" Kasamatsu asked. He is clearly curious to whom Yuki was with the day before.

"Kise-san asked me to come with him to Seirin yesterday. He said he wanted to visit an old friend"

"Kise… huh"

"Yukicchi! Kasamatsu-senpai" both of them hear Kise's voice calling their name. they have arrived at the entrance and Yuki was opening her locker. Suddenly lots of papers and letters were coming out from her locker.

"Yuki-san…" Kasamatsu called her name. he helped her picked out the letters as Kise also help them. when they finally collected all of the letters and papers, Kise opened his locker and she could see the same letter, less in number, was put in Kise's locker.

"you are more popular than I am Yukicchi"

"put those letters in this plastic bag" Yuki pull out a black plastic bag and swiftly put the letters in her hand inside them. Kise and Kasamatsu followed her. Then she put the black plastic bag inside her locker and closed the locker.

-x-

At the end of the day, Kise and Yuki were walking together to the gym. Kise was talking non-stop about Kuroko and how excited he was because he could play with his best friend. Yuki just gave him a yes or no answer whenever Kise asked her something. She saw there were less people that time and then she saw a very familiar group coming to the gym.

"Yukicchi, you don't mind if we greeted them?"

"I don't" Yuki answered casually.

"Hey guys!" Kise shouted and waved at them.

"Kise!" Yuki heard Kagami screamed at the blonde man. "YOU!" Kagami screamed when he saw Yuki who was walking behind Kise.

"Hello" Yuki heard the female manager greeted Kise. "How is your knee?" she asked Yuki.

"Good"

"this place is big. When we saw you we thought we could show you around the school" Kise said while he was moving in between the female manager and Yuki.

"hey! Are you ignoring me" Kagami shouted at Kise.

"I am interested to know more about the guy who's making Kurokocchi stayed in no-name school" Kise answered with a cold voice."I don't care much about being called a generation of Miracle. But I can't ignore such an obvious challenge yesterday."

Yuki saw Kagami frown when he heard Kise's words. "I will have to crush you with everything I have"

"Sounds good for me"

"Kise-san, stop playing around" Yuki scolded the blonde that was creating a tense atmosphere between himself and Kgami.

"Sorry Yukicchi, I couldn't help it."

-x-

When they arrived in the gym, they saw that the practice game would be using half court and Yuki took a seat in the bench. Kasatmatsu told her that it will be okay for her to watch the game from the bench. The coach already agreed to it after he saw Yuki the first time.

"we are playing the half court?" the manager said.

"oh, you are here?. I am coach Takeuchi" the coach introduced himself to Seirin's. "Which one of you is the coach?"

"that would be me. My name is Aida Riko. We are looking forward to play with you" Yuki move her head so fast that she could hear a 'swish' sound from her hair. She is the coach? A mere high school student as a coach?. Her name was Riko, Aido Riko… Right?

"eeh… anou…What is this?" Yuki heard Riko was asking the coach.

"Yukicchi~ are you going to cheer for me" Kise suddenly appear in front of Yuki. "You will, right?"

"no"

"so mean" Kise comically cry.

"Kise, why are you using your uniform?" the coach come and asked Kise. "you won't be playing today"

"eh?"

"I know we got star player from all over middle school. But you are on different level. If I let you play it won't be a game anymore"

Kise look panicked when Seirin's were glaring at him. Kaijjo is a famous school but they hadn't seen how Seirin was playing. The coach shouldn't underestimate Seirin like that.

"Kise-san" Yuki was walking to where Kise was standing while he tried to apologize to Seirin. "Don't worry about it. If they could convince the coach to put you in. they are not worth your time"

"This girl" Riko looked pissed when she heard that. "And they shouldn't go around saying ' I will beat the Generation of Miracle' " Yuki continued while she quoted the words with her index and middle finger.

"Yukicchi" Kise was afraid of the aura that was coming from the two female in the court.

"I was telling the truth Kise-san" Yukis defended herself.

"Just because you are little bit prettier than other girl. Didn't mean you can be arrogant" Riko said while she gritted her teeth.

"Yukicchi, let's go back to the bench" Kise pushed Yuki to the bench. "at least I am more attractive than you are because your captain has been checking me out" Yuki shout it to Riko before she let Kise to pushed her away from Riko.

"Riko-san let's go to the changing room" Kuroko tried to save the situation. their female coach was breathing fire to the black haired beauty. but it was too late because Riko already launch a comeback by baring her teeth at Yuki. And it clearly made Yuki burning up in anger.

"Yukicchi let—" Kise saw Yuki grab the his jersey and pull him down. from different angle, it could be seen as Yuki kissing KIse. The whole gym gasped even the one in Seirin. Some of them mumbled about why the good looking guy always gets the good looking girl. "Kise! You have to win against them. make sure you crushed them!" Yuki told Kise . Instead of cowering in fear from the dominance in Yuki's voice, Kise smiled evilly. "of course".

-x-

The game started with Kagami failed to get the ball from tip off. Then it was passed down to Kasamatsu. But that ball didn't stay too long because Kuroko was fast enough to get the ball from Kasamatsu passed it again to Kagami. Kagami jumped and he dunked the ball hard enough to break the hoop literally.

"baka" Yuki mumbled. But it was loud enough to be heard by Kise. Kise chuckled nervously after hearing such a blatant comment.

"I am sorry" Yuki heard Riko, Kuroko and Kagami apologize to the coach.

"Since we can't play like this, you don't mind if we use the full court?" the teal haired male, Yuki remembered his name was Kuroko, suggested the already fuming coach. The coach was very angry after that little show from Seirin.

Soon enough, the main hoop was lowered and they prepared the full court for the practice game between Seirin and Kaijo.

"That's what you called a beating" Yuki heard Kise said to his former teammate and his partner.

"That's what he get for underestimating us!" Kagami said proudly.

"You owe Kaijo a new hoop" Yuki said with a sickening happy smile on her face. She gave a pat on Kagami's shoulder and she went back to the bleacher.

"We have to pay for that?"

The game started again, this time with a full court. Kise was asked to play instantly. The coach was furious enough to not let the chance to make Seirin paid for the humiliation they had caused.

"Kise, you have to win" Yuki seriously said. "Make sure to return the favor"

"Yukicchi, are you worried?" Kise teasing asked her. She seemed different after a little show Kagami just put. When he heard no answer from her, Kise step in the court and he took a deep breath before putting his game face.

"Sorry to make you wait"

"you are finally in" Kagami told Kise. He seemed happy to be able to play against one of the Generation of miracle.

"You are way too intense for a model when you are on" Seirin's captain said to Kise with an annoyed look on his face.

"This is for impressing the lady over there" Kise answered back. He shifted his attention to Yuki and saw she was glaring at him. he had no idea what he had done wrong until suddenly he heard something that had became somewhat familiar in his life.

"GYAAAH KISE-KUUN" suddenly a series of shouting could be heard throughout the gym.

"What is that?" Seirin's captain wondered.

"This happened every time he played" Kasamatsu told the other captain. Kise was looking back between his fans and Yuki. Kasamatsu run and kicked him.

"Senpaaaaai. Please don't hit me in front of Yukicchi" Kise begged his captain. But it was ignored by Kasamatsu. Instead he was asking Kise about Kagami. Kasamatsu was clearly not expecting someone like Kagami in Seirin.

"they gave us quite a greeting. It would be rude if we don't return the favor" Kasamatsu whispered to Kise. Which Kise was answered by smiling evilly.

-x-

From Yuki's point of view, the game is an intense one. The more that red head play, the harder Kise played too. Whenever Kise scored a point for his team, his fans were shouting or screaming his name. Suddenly Yuki heard the red head from Seirin shouted. "let's go all out"

Then Yuki saw the pace of the game just like they were playing tag. They both scoring and running between each court. Yuki saw the time in the score board. It was only five minutes since the game began. And she felt like it has been forever.

Kise was guarding and copying Kagami all the time. It would be in Kaijo's favor if this continued. But Yuki saw Seirin captain and that Kuroko was talking about something. They must need a time out. As on cue, the referee issued a time out for Seirin.

"Yukicchi, how did I play? Do you like it?" Kise went to Yuki's side and he took a seat next to her. Kasamatsu was seating next to Kise. Yuki was seated at the end of the bench.

"How many points are you going to let them take? Where is the defense?" the coach suddenly screamed. Yuki winced at the loud voice from the coach.

"That first year duo is brutal" Kasamatsu commented to Kise. "You could handle Kagami, but what's with that invisible Kuroko guy?"

"Kurokocchi is actually-"Kise happily explain but it was cut short by the captain punching him slightly. He is worried by the blue haired player.

"It's okay. They have a weakness"

"eh?" Yuki was interested at this point. She tilted her head slightly to get a better look at Kise. The other player on the opposite side of the bench blushed, Yuki looked like she was posing with her big eyes widening and her head slightly tilted at their direction.

"Yukicchi, you wanted to hear it too?" Kise turned his body around and he saw Yuki nodded furiously.

"Kurokocchi's lack of presence is not a magic. He's just directing your presence to somewhere else even I can do it" Kise said. Suddenly he held a basketball in his hand. "Watch me" then he threw the basketball around his head. the ball when around his head before bouncing when it hit the floor.

"Because I put my whole attention to the basketball I failed to see who had been tapping the ball. Then I thought that Kuroko guy is invisible!" Yuki said a little too loud when she realized the secret behind Kuroko's technique. But all she saw was a surprised look from Kasamatsu and Kise smiling proudly at her.

"Then, all you have to do is get used to his presence?"

"it is not that easy Yukicchi. Kuroko has a natural low presence to begin with. The more he used it in the game, its effect will gradually decreased" Kise explained to Yuki.

"Can you beat them?" Yuki asked Kise seriously. There was something that made her want to win from Seirin more than Kaijo wanted to. And Kise wanted nothing more than to fulfill Yuki's wish. There was something about her that fascinated him when she was fired up about something.

"Of course" Kise give her an assurance before he went back to the field.

-x-

The game started again. Seirin was desperate to stopped Kise that they were guarding him tightly. Then Kise passed the ball to Kasamatsu and he shoot the ball from the three pointer area.

"Good job Kasamatsu-senpai" Yuki unknowingly shouted from the bench. Kasamatsu was turning red just like a lobster when he saw the look on Yuki's face. Hayakawa gave Kasamatsu a thumb up but it was ignored by Kasamatsu.

The game went in Kaijo's favor because Kuroko's misdirection was already wearing off. Then Yuki saw Kagami and Kise were talking about something after Kise successfully blocked Kagami's dunk. She couldn't hear what they were talking about. But suddenly Kagami laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. I was too happy" Yuki heard Kagami said.

"Happy?" it seemed Kise and Yuki has the same question in their mind.

"It's been a long time since anyone said that to me. I heard it all the time over there" Kagami answered. _What were they talking about? _Yuki wondered. She was missing the first part of their conversation.

"In America" Kagami said again. Yuki paled when she heard Kagami said America. She almost has a panic attack when she heard 'America' from Kagami's mouth. _Calm down Karen. There is little chance that he was living in the same city as you were. And there was no way he was related to Alex. Alex was teaching children only._

"- -thanks to you, I know your weakness" Yuki suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard Kagami's voice telling about Kise's weakness.

"This guy is your weakness" Kagami nudge Kuroko's head after he said that. it was loud enough for the whole gym to hear about it.

"is it true Kurokocchi's style was the one I couldn't copy. But what does that changed?" Kise answer calmly.

"End of the first quarter. Take two minutes break" the referee said.

"Kise" Yuki run towards Kise. Totally ignoring the look she got from Seirin. She had no idea why she run to the middle of the court. Kaijo's coach was busy to yell at the team that already seated on the bench to stopped her.

"Yukicchi- what's wrong?" the playful faced Kise was changed into a worried one. Yuki looked totally paled and for some reason she was scared to look at Kagami. Then the look she had on her face was suddenly changed into her glaring at Kagami.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, can I go to buy a drink?" Kise asked Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu wanted to reject Kise's quest, but he saw how different Yuki has become. "Asked Yuki-san to help you" Kasamatsu ordered before he went back to the bench.

"Come Yukicchi" Kise pulled Yuki outside.

When they had arrived at the vending machine, Kise kept watching Yuki secretly. Yuki was standing there, glaring at the vending machine for a long time before she realized Kise has been watching her.

"Kise!" Yuki said harshly.

"if you keep frowning. Your face will get wrinkle" Kise joked. Then Kise saw Yuki's face changed to laughter. She was laughing as if what Kise just said was the funniest thing she ever heard.

"That's true. I will get wrinkle all over my face" Yuki said. But it wasn't directed to Kise. It was as if she was talking to herself. "Let's go back Kise. If you win, I will treat you to Maji burger"

"eh? Really? You will have a date with me?" Kise said jokingly. But the glare from Yuki was enough to shut him off.

"it will be a difficult game. And I don't think you will win"

"are you underestimate me Yukicchi? If you cheered for me, I will win the game for you" Kise promised her. Yuki was laughing when she heard this. Kise was too confident for his own good.

-x-

At the second quarter, things were not going that well for Kaijo. Kagami and Kuroko had started to passed to each other. And making the point gap between Seirin and Kaijo were even smaller. At first it was easy for Kaijo to stopped the pass from Kuroko, since he will passes to Kagami and Kagami will shoot the ball. but with them passing to each other, it bring a new difficulty to Kaijo to guessed who will shoot the ball.

The peak of the match was when Kuroko was marking Kise one on one on the court. Then suddenly Kagami appeared, it looked like he was trying to stop Kise.

_No, where is the little boy? _Yuki wondered. Suddenly Kuroko did the back tip and steal the ball from Kise. Kise looked panicked after his attempt to do a three point shoot was blocked. And he accidentally hit Kuroko.

Kuroko was bleeding from the hit he got and he fall down. Seirin brought him back to the bench. But that was the least worried in Yuki's mind. She saw the look on Kise's face and she was worried for him. Kise was stalling for the rest of the game. And Seirin's offense was better than the rest of the team expected.

Yuki didn't realize how long the time has passed. She was too busy to watched Kise's reaction that she didn't realized it has been a quarter since Kuroko was sent back to the bench. Then she saw Seirin sent Kuroko back on the court. They must be desperate to win this game. And just like the first quarter, Kuroko's misdirection was back to its normal power with Kuroko was out from the court for a quarter. Kaijo was at disadvantages at this point. With this in her mind, she take a look at Kise's face and she realized that Kise was at the end of his patience. With Seirin being confident that they would win the practice match. And he could not do anything to stop Seirin from scoring more.

_He is going to snap _Yuki thought. Then as on cue, Kise was doing the fade away and he went pass Kuroko. Then at the very high speed, he dribbled the ball and scored for Kaijo.

"I will not lose" Kise said with a deadly look on his face.

And the situation was back to the high paced game like before. The whole gym cheered for both party, but Yuki was standing there. She saw how determined Kise wanted to win the game. he had given his best.

_Come on Karen. You should cheer! But who should she cheer for? What difference will it make? _ Yuki was fighting on her mind. _Should she cheer for Kaijo? Should she just staying there and watch the game?_ the whole gym had been divided to cheer for Kaijo or Seirin. It was a fight between the player and their spectators.

Then Yuki saw Kuroko was telling something to Kagami. She has a bad feeling about it. Then she remembered what Kise has told her earlier.

_If you cheered for me, I will win the game for you. _

But it would be impossible! It was a promise that would be impossible for him to fulfill. But she was not going to stand there and did nothing to help Kise while he fight for her unreasonable request. It would be a stupid thing to do for her to believe such a silly things like when she cheered for Kise, it would help to boost his game play. Whatever doubt in her mind was blown to the dust when she saw the look on Kise's face. It was determination to win the game.

"KISE! " Yuki screamed at the top of her lung. It drew the attention of several other players including Seirin. Just as Kasamatsu wanted to shoot the ball, Kise appeared next to him."Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise shouted to his team captain. And just before Kagami steal the ball, Kasamatsu passed it down to Kise.

"WHAT?" Seirin's captain was surprised at the sudden change in the game. They were not expecting Kise to move that fast to get to where he was. Then as fast as he was before, Kise dribbled the ball and jumped. Making his buzzer beater and sealed the winning score to 100-98 against Seirin.

"we lost?" Kagami said. The rest of the team in Kaijo was cheering for their winning. But Yuki was just standing from her seat. She took a look at Kise and she could feel tears running down from her face. He was not just telling sweet word to her.

"Line up" the referee said. "with the score of 100-98. Kaijo high win"

"Thank you very much" both team said.

"Yukicchi?" Kise said after he saw Yuki crying. "What's wrong?" Kise went panic and he run to where Yuki was standing.

"You win"

"Of course! Yukicchi was cheering for me" Kise said happily. He gave a light pat on Yuki's head. Yuki nodded happily with a smile on her face and she tried to wipe the tear off her face.

-x-

AN: so.. how do you like the idea? don't forget to leave a review for this chapter~


End file.
